


Take the Money and Run

by casual alien (creamsicleSteam)



Series: We Are the Kids You Never Loved [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Backstory, Fake AH Crew, its okay, slimy old man needs his own warning, theres a slimy old man but nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamsicleSteam/pseuds/casual%20alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who the hell is this?" Geoff's voice sounds from the other end of the line. </p><p>"Geoff Lazer Ramsey. It's come to my attention that you're in need of some crew members. I'm interested." He says, trying to play up his charisma and professionalism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Money and Run

**Author's Note:**

> please please please please please read Baby now we got bad blood before you read this its important and you dont get the full experience reading this one first  
> chronologically, it also goes first anyway

Gavin was pretty bored with his life. His cameras only did so much to make things interesting. Don't get him wrong, seeing things he made was great but it was just missing something. Something thrilling, exhilarating, adrenaline inducing. 

Right now Gavin was on a trip to America, just a short vacation. So far everything was the same but different. One thing very different however was the temperature. It was so hot in this city. A huge difference from back home. 

He was wandering about on his own, picking up a few snacks when two men not a few years older than himself walked in. Everything was fine, of course, until another two burst in with their guns at the ready. 

Gavin was shocked. The two that had walked in first pulled their own guns out and proceeded to aim at the other two. He couldn't believe it. He could die, right here, right now, never having done anything amazing. 

Well. He couldn't have that, could he? 

Gavin waited until The first man was distracted before "accidentally" bumping into him, successfully pickpocketing the man. He might've learned a few less savoury skills growing up but what else was he supposed to do with all the magic tricks he learned as a kid? 

He took the man's- Geoff, apparently- cell phone and wallet, crouching down and hiding behind a shelf to go through what he had. 

He finds the cell phone's number and commits it to memory, before thinking better of relying solely on his memory and digging out his own phone, typing out the number. He digs through Geoff's wallet, pocketing his cash and taking a piece of ID. 

Then Gavin waits. He waits until Geoff and The lady, Griffon, are further into their argument before bumping into Geoff again, putting his things back. 

The threat to his life he receives is terrifying and exhilarating. He watches the second man get Geoff's attention, then he watches them both leave. After a minute he gets up from his spot behind the shelf and walks up to the queue. Instead of waiting for police to show up and question him he grabs a pack of bubblegum and walks out the door. 

 

It's two days after that he decides to give Geoff a ring. He makes his way down to a phone box in downtown Los Santos. As he's pulling his phone from his pocket he is very aware this call could go _very_ badly. He can't find it in him to care. 

The phone rings three times. 

"Who the hell is this?" Geoff's voice sounds from the other end of the line. 

"Geoff Lazer Ramsey. It's come to my attention that you're in need of some crew members. I'm interested." He says, trying to play up his charisma and professionalism. 

"Who are you?" Geoff demands. 

"My name is Gavin Free. How about we make an appointment? I'll show you my skills and you can show me why I want to go to your crew instead of the Snakeskins." He replies. Firm but charming, or at least that's what he was going for. He's not actually sure if he's pulling it off but he's trying his damnedest. Besides, it was usually the accent that pulled them in, wasn't it? 

"Your terms, then? When and where?" Geoff asks. Gavin can't tell if he's buying it but he plans on running with it until he can't breathe. 

Gavin gives him an address and a time, somewhere public but not too public. A diner in little seoul. He gives Geoff a polite goodbye and hangs up the phone. 

God, he hoped this went well. 

 

Gavin gets to the diner fifteen minutes early for preparation. He was practically shaking with nervous energy. He knew he'd probably have to put on a show for the man at one point or another but that was fine. He'd make up his scenario on the spot and go from there. Improv at it's finest. 

When Geoff walked through the door and spotted him he could see the recognition cross his face. He sat down across from Gavin at the booth he picked out. Not too close to the door but not too far either. 

"You're the kid from the convenience store." Geoff states. "The one who took my money." 

"That's me. To be fair, you probably shouldn't have taken your wallet to a robbery." Gavin replies with a sly grin. "You should be more aware of these things. What if a rival crew member passes you in the street and pickpockets you?" 

Geoff looks no more impressed than he did walking in. Gavin sighs, holding up the man's watch. 

"I'm serious. You didn't even notice me take this, either. You'd be right miffed if I was anyone else. They probably wouldn't give it back." He says, handing it back to him. 

Now Geoff has the sense to look impressed. 

"Not bad. What else you got? I'm assuming you didn't call me just to show off some party tricks." Geoff is trying to pay more attention to Gavin now, aware that he could take anything and Geoff probably wouldn't even notice. 

"I'm good at blending in-"

"With that nose?" Geoff butts in. 

Gavin squawks, letting his persona slip. 

"Geoff! That's so rude! Is that how you talk to all your prospective crew members?" Gavin sputters indignantly. 

Geoff laughs. 

"Oh my god, I was wondering when you were gonna cut the bullshit with me. Come on, kid, why should I hire you?" He says. 

"I do blend in." Gavin glares at Geoff. "I'm great at improv and leading a conversation. You've seen me pickpocket you, and I can actually do party tricks." 

Geoff glances around the room, looking for something. 

"There," Geoff points, "you get that man to give you fifty dollars and I'll consider it." The man he points at is a middle aged man smartly dressed sitting at the bar area of the diner. 

Gavin looks him up and down several times making sure he really looked at and noticed him before giving Geoff a grin. 

"You're on." 

Gavin walks up to the bar sitting down a seat over from the man. He makes himself small, young, innocent looking. He knows exactly what type of man this is. But, he also knows exactly how to play them too. 

He feels the man eye him up and suppresses a shudder. He's also very aware that there was likely no way Geoff knew about this man before sending him over. 

"What's a kid like you doin' here?" The man asks Gavin. _Showtime,_ Gavin thinks. 

"I got a bit lost, so I came in to try to figure out how to get back to my flat." Gavin puts on a sheepish look. The man's eyes shine when he hears Gavin speak and Gavin can't deny that in America his accent only does him good. 

"Lost, hmm? I can show you around, if you want. What do you say?" The man asks and Gavin's skin is already crawling. 

"I think I'd like that." Gavin smiles before putting on a chastising look. "But I'm not cheap, you know, a boy like me can hardly be expected to pay his own way to see the sights." 

"Of course. Why don't we get out of here, huh?" The man gestures toward the door. Gavin smiles. _Now or never,_ he thinks. 

"Before we go, I hope you don't mind if I ask you for a bit of insurance. I haven't always had the best time with the people here, if you know what I mean." Gavin gives him his best doe eyes and hopes for the best. 

For a split second he thinks the man is going to get mad at him before he softens. 

"Such bad people in this city. What do you need? I'll be sure to give you a good time, to make up for everyone else." He says. Gavin almost sags in relief. 

"I think sixty would do me fine. You seem reliable. I'm looking forward to it." Gavin winks. God, he's so glad he's almost to the end of his scheme. 

The man stands, digging out his wallet. He pulls out three twenty dollar bills and puts an arm around Gavin when he gets up, putting the money in Gavin's hand as he guides him toward the door. 

Gavin finally risks a peek back at Geoff to find him staring openly, mouth agape. Gavin grins at him. 

Gavin lets the man lead him out the door and a little ways down the street before making his grand exit. He begins patting his pockets, getting more frantic and panicked looking as he continues his pretend search. 

"I've lost my wallet!" He exclaims. "I must've dropped it in the restaurant, will you wait here for me so I can go get it? I'll be just a tick." Gavin says, donning his most desperate pleading face. 

The man looks to be nearing the end of his rope with Gavin, but agrees to wait for him nonetheless. 

Gavin thanks him profusely, turning and hurrying back down the street to the diner. 

When Gavin gets back in Geoff is already standing near the door, apparently unsure whether Gavin would be back. 

"Time to go. Come on, out the back. I made nice with the employees earlier, they'll let me through." Gavin says, pulling Geoff along with him out the back, saying his goodbyes to the employees on the way out. 

When they get out into the alley around the back of the diner Gavin laughs, pulling out the sixty dollars the man gave him. 

"Was that enough proof of my abilities? I can do something else if you like, maybe con someone out of a cab fare? I will ask you not to put me in another situation like that though, not really my cup of tea, you know?" Gavin says getting serious again. 

"Gav, trust me, if I knew that guy was a perv I wouldn't have asked you to do that. Slimy as dicks, those people are. You've convinced me, though. You're good. How old are you?" Geoff replies. 

"Seventeen." Is Gavin's reply. 

"Holy shit, you're still just a kid. Look, you got one more year of school, yeah? Finish school. Give me a call if you still wanna join us." Geoff says. Gavin can't help the disappointment that must show on his face. 

"I'm not saying no, Gavin. I'm saying make sure this is what you want. You seem like a good kid." 

Eventually, Gavin agrees. 

 

One year later Gavin is at the Los Santos airport waiting for Geoff to pick him up. He knew a year ago that he wouldn't change his mind about this. He needed the thrill. The excitement. Sure, he might've lifted a couple cameras before leaving but who had to know? 

When Geoff finally picked him up and drove him back to the base he explained a few things, the new member since they'd seen him last, he told him about an upcoming deal he had to make and how he wanted Gavin there for it. 

This is how Gavin "gave up" his old life for one with the Fake AH Crew.

**Author's Note:**

> some minor edits will probably be made after posting this as i am not actually british and as much as i grew up using a bit of british slang im don t k now im trying alright  
> also i dont have a beta im just trying my best and going for it  
> my internet situation is not the best is most of the reason i post this before having anyone look at them


End file.
